


Explain This to Me

by FeministLyds



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: A little Angst I guess?, Cute Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeministLyds/pseuds/FeministLyds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q keeps disappearing for hours on Sundays and Mondays once a week, and Bond wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explain This to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Summary  
> Q keeps disappearing for hours on Sundays and Mondays once a week, and Bond wants to know why.

It was 11 when Q looked up from his computer, glancing at the clock.

“God dammit,” He said, making Bond look up from his book.

“What?” He was sitting on a chair not far from Q’s desk.

Since they had started dating, Q’s hours were still consistently late and Bond had just made a habit of staying late, even when he wasn’t required to. He’d caught up on his reading list, at least. And he’d told Q it was because he might be needed, but truthfully, he hated going back to their shared apartment without him there.

“I have to go; I’ll see you at home.” He said, grabbing a bag from under his desk and walking over to kiss Bond on the forehead.

Bond managed to catch a glimpse into the bag, what appeared to be blue mesh, before Q was out the door of the Q branch and gone.

Bond blinked, realizing what had just happened. He got up quickly, running after Q. By the time he had reached the outside, he was gone.

He’d never admit it, but he was worried. He ran his hand through his hair and went back into headquarters.

He really wasn’t planning on ending up in Alec’s office, but it happened. Alec looked up when he entered, nodding at him. It was where he ended up most nights like these.

Alec was sitting at his desk, drinking what appeared to be whiskey. Bond moved to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

“Where on earth could he go at 11 o'clock at night?” Bond asked.

“I don’t think I can tell you.” Alec said, pouring Bond a drink.

“Do you fucking know?” Bond asked, voice rising as he lifted himself up from the seat.

“Sit down Bond, drink.” He said calmly, handing him a drink. Bond didn’t move, halfway out of the chair.

“You are going to tell me.”

“It’s not for me to tell.” Alec said, waving his hand.

“You’re much more calm at night.” Bond noted, sitting back down in his chair.

“I’m much more calm after a drink”

“He’s not… you know?”

“Cheating on you? Bond, you’re more intelligent than that.” He said, taking another sip of his drink.

“Then what is he doing?”

“I think you can figure that out for yourself.”

Bond stood up angrily.

“I want a real drink.” Bond said, slamming his drink down on Alec’s desk.

“If you want me to help you, next time don’t insult my scotch.” He said, but Bond was already gone.

A streetlight flickered as Bond passed, and Bond convinced himself that it had nothing to do with him kicking it.

The bar wasn’t far, and it was one Bond knew would be open late. He opened the door, the smell of smoke and alcohol high and intoxicating. It was unusually filled for a Sunday night, and everyone seemed to be in either blue or orange.

“What’s the deal tonight?” Bond asked the bartender.

“American football game. It’s the biggest game of the year.” He explained, pouring Bond his regular.

“That many bloody Americans-“ Something happened in the game, and the ones in blue roared, catching Bond by surprise. He looked over suddenly, watching the ones in blue continue to celebrate. One of them looked over at Bond and stopped.

Bond squinted, not really believing what he was seeing.

Q.

Q came over, sitting in the chair next to Bond.

“What are you doing here?” Q asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Bond said. Q flushed.

“I studied for a semester in Seattle. It, well, it kind of stuck.”

“And you couldn’t just tell me this?” Bond asked.

“Well, it’s not something I go around shouting; it’s odd.” He explained.

“Jesus, I thought you were cheating on me!” Bond exclaimed.

“Why would I do that? I don’t even know how I landed you in the first place, do you really think I would give that up? You’re smarter than that.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that.”

“Listen, this is the last game of the year, and after that I will be all. yours.” Q said. Bond smiled, looking up at one of the screens as it came back from commercial.

“So explain this to me?” Bone asked, motioning to the screen. Q smiled and leaned into him, kissing him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write!  
> I'm bloodybigship on tumblr; drop in and say hi.  
> (and leave me a prompt, I love prompts)  
> Much love to Castielonacloud for editing.


End file.
